


[PODFIC] I Am Groot

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Audio Content, Joke Fic, NSFW, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author's Summary:"EXTREMELY NSFW fic told from the perspective of Groot."





	[PODFIC] I Am Groot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080878) by [sherlocksmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/pseuds/sherlocksmyth). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. If for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Recorded for April Fools 2019

 

"Story" credit goes to [sherlocksmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/pseuds/sherlocksmyth)

 

Total Length: 00:07:58   


 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XCmtlq8to5INQqQC7t5aaUiSciFcGTOT/view)

 

Listen on tumblr (with background commentary) [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183861042867/i-am-groot-written-by-sherlocksmyth-dead-author)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... well that happened.
> 
> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
